This invention relates to point of purchase price displays such as used in restaurants, stores, service establishments, and the like. The principal object is to provide a display which permits passage of light from a common source only through the transparent or translucent letters or numerals, which is flexible both with regard to the number of items which can be displayed and the price that is displayed for each item, and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description herein.